Fate is for the Foolish
by rosethorn200
Summary: Mesaki was the heir to a powerful kingdom until she is kidnapped by pirates and labled as dead. A week later she shows up at her home but chooses to become a male personal guard for her younger sister instead of the next queen. Usui, the pirate captian, has other plans and kidnaps Suzuna and Mesaki, acting as a person guard. Just what do these pirates want with the Ayuzawa girls?AU
1. Chapter 1

Swords clashed as fighters danced; one a beautiful raven woman who had recently been kidnapped and the other a blonde man who had kidnapped her. It was raining, pouring down on the fighters as they lunged forward once again and met in the middle as they dragged metal against metal before lunging in opposite directions. The small crowd set up around the two stood a good way away from the two engaged in a deadly dance, however they did not wait with bated breath for the fight to finish, sure the captain of the ship they were stand on as the rain came down would end this quickly.

Meanwhile their blonde captain's eyes sparkled with mirth as he met the infuriated woman once again and felt his weapon tremble from the force of her blow. Bias meant nothing to him but even his gruff crew wasn't up to par with the beautiful girl, things would have been better if she wasn't the eldest member of the royal family and he had to kidnap her he mused silently. As he got lost in his thoughts his movement stalled and the woman took advantage. Suddenly she lunged at the man and faked left before pivoting right and landed a cut on his left shoulder as she got an same one as the man snapped back to his senses.

Lightning flashed over head as she moved back and felt the change in temperature of the liquid running down her arm go from cold to sickly warm. That's when she decided, she had no chance of winning this and at best she could bring this to a draw and then she would go right back to a cage in the bottom of a pirate ship. Her pride wouldn't stand for it so standing on the edge of the inner edge of the ship she dropped her shoulders and sword and allowing her bangs to fall over her eyes. Across from her all the pirates and their captain smirked caught off guard when she raised her head and returned their smirk. The captain crouched waiting for another attack that never came, instead the girl fell backwards over the side of the ship into the stormy ocean leaving shocked men standing on the deck of the ship staring at where the girl's colorful dress had slipped overboard moments before.

"Captain Usui?" Tora, the second in command, asked not sure what to do.

"Well Lady Mesaki, was it worth it?" Usui whispered before turning and going below deck to wring the water from his shirt that was beginning to stain from the blood the woman had drawn. Above deck lightning flashed once again as thunder rolled across the raging ocean like the waves that rolled the waterlogged woman on the beach two days later.

!:

Rose: Hi~ well, I think I started this off pretty well but there may be a few mistakes, feel free to ask me about them because I'm not going to notice if you don't.

Thorn: *Mumbles*

Rose: What?

Thorn: I said 'because your brain moves faster then your hands'

Rose:...Well please review and ask questions, next chapter should be about Mesaki making it back home.

Thorn: Don't expect frequent updates until we're done with our bleach story and can focus on this one because her ability to multi task sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes! I was all like 'OMG! I spelled her name wrong' and then I thought about it and was like 'but now I can have her change her name from the dead princess 'Mesaki' to the kick but warrior 'Misaki' so it all works out. Thank you everyone who mentioned that to me, I guess I'm stuck in Bleach world or somethin.

XxXxX

Mesaki *she hasn't changed it yet* placed her elbows on the sandy shore and lifted her torso. It wasn't as easy as usual, she had been battered and beaten by the waves for about a day now and her dress weighed a ton, and the sand bit into the bare skin but she managed to pull herself out of the sea. Her head throbbed and she couldn't feel her right ankle but she continued to pull herself frustrating inch by inch up the shoreline where she collapsed for most of the day as the sun made quick work of her soaked clothing.

Hours after the water had left her skin and the sticky salt was all that was left, she lifted her hand to her face to move the raven locks from in front of her eyes and began to stand up again. She made it to her knees and almost onto her feet when her numb ankle shot tendrils of pain up her leg causing her to cry out and fall back to her knees. She stayed like that for a few more minutes before she grit her teeth and tried again, successfully standing on her feet with the help of a nearby rock and keeping the pain low by placing all her weight on her left foot.

"Where to now?" she asked herself quietly, slightly surprised with the hoarseness of her voice. Glancing down at her dress she made a face, the once bright colorful gown was now dulled from the seawater and sun as well as some unsightly tears and gashes every which way.

"If mother could see me now," she said with a slight laugh to her voice. She slowly put one hand in front of the other and made her way off the sandy shore to the line of trees that framed it, using the rocks for leverage.

Reaching the end of the rock face she had been using for support and still a good ten feet from the tree line, Mesaki groaned and slipped to a crouch. Over the sea she had dragged herself from the sun set casting an eerie glow to the landscape.

"He..hello?" a boy's voice called from behind her.

Mesaki turned around and was faced with a cute boy with shaggy greenish hair and a shy expression.

"Hello," she replied simply. She felt confused when the boy's face became flushed and he started stuttering.

"uh, um, do do you…," he trailed off, pouting cutely when she snickered at his bashfulness.

"Do I?" she prompted smoothly.

"Whoareyou?" he rushed out panting slightly after the words escaped.

"Huh?"

"Who. Are. You?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mesaki, who are you?"

"uh," the boy's face flushed again and he lightly shuffled his feet while looking down at the sand. "Shoichiro, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well," she responded lightly extending the hand not supporting her. Shoichiro stared at it blankly for a moment before he grabbed her hand in a somewhat sweet handshake.

"Where are you from?" Shoichiro asked as he let go of her hand and plopped down on the ground in front of her.

"I'm from somewhere nice," Mesaki responded.

"Me too, but my sister doesn't like me," Shoichiro responded as he sent cute glares at the ground.

"Where is this?" Mesaki asked looking around for some clue on the barren beach.

"…Beachland," Shoichiro responded, looking at her as if she was crazy for not knowing.

"Is that so…" Mesaki asked feeling a vein throb in her forehead.

"SHOICHIRO!" a woman's voice bellowed causing Mesaki to jump slightly and pain to shoot up her leg.

"Are you hurt?" Shoichiro asked looking at her purpled ankle.

"Only slightly," it was a lie and they both knew it.

"MOM, I MADE A FRIEND BUT I THINK SHE BROKE HER ANKLE!" Shoichiro called loudly.

XxXxX

Mesaki wasn't quite sure what happened next, only that it was a blur and left her confused but warm in front of a fireplace.

"Mesaki," there was a firmness in Shoichrio's mother's voice as she spoke.

"Yes?" Mesaki asked feeling dread shoot through her body like needles.

"Your leg is fine, no permanent damage," the woman chirped, smiling sweetly.

"Is that all?" Mesaki asked, slightly relieved.

"Nope, your dead," the woman continued seriously, "I don't want to alarm you but it has been a good deal of time since you were kidnapped and there was no word from the pirates so you have been assumed dead."

"But I can go back right?"

"No, even if you were alive, which you are, it is believed that your father, the king, would only kill you for sure to keep the crown."

"Father wouldn't do that."

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?"

Mesaki sat there for a while letting it all soak in before she found her voice again. "I'll be recognized either way."

"Not if you're a boy, my other son, Misaki," the woman stated giving her a long serious look that almost looked like a dare to refuse.

"Can it work?"

"Only if you believe it can, dear," the woman burst into a fit of giggles as she yanked Misaki into a hug. "YOUR SO CUTE!"

XxXxX

Once again thanks for jumping on me bout the misspelling, won't happen again and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. btw, would anyone mind me shortening Shoichrio's name, it's a pain to type...and tell me about mistakes, i typed this in one sitting and my brain tends to repeat.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm alive and I have a computer back at my house again so updates are in your future… maybe, I have a second language class this semester and it's killing my brain sooooo updates are not frequent in your future. Thanks for the reviews and Usui is back as of this chapter.

XxXxX

Misaki adjusted the black jacket that rested over her white button up for the eighth time in front of the mirror. When she reached up to adjust her hair her mother gave a snort of laughter.

"You're such a girl," her mother cackled gleefully.

"Stop enjoying this and help me," Misaki growled as she brushed invisible dirt off her sleek black pants.

"You look fine; you're only going to qualify for special training," her mother dismissed with a small wave of her hand.

"Only?" Misaki asked incredulously as her mother picked a belt up off the couch and looped it through her pants.

"I wish you didn't end up with such a pretty feminine figure," her mother growled quietly, expertly changing the subject.

Trying to be a guy was hard, they were stronger naturally, their voices were deeper, and they just knew how to be a guy better than she did. Misaki counted herself lucky that Shoichiro, being a feminine boy, was her supposed brother and people were able to brush off the multiple times she had screwed up as just being part of the family. In order to keep up she had to train hard to build muscles boys had naturally and constantly shout at the top of her lungs over the ocean where no one could hear her to make her voice hoarse and thus, deeper. Last year she had been selected to try to become a member of the royal army, it was a great honor and a great way to once again become close to her family; it was also risky.

"Mom, why didn't Shoichiro get the letter? I would rather him go away than Misaki," Ruri complained loudly.

"Did you do your chores?" their mother asked with a serious look at her youngest child. Rather than answer Ruri ran off as fast as her legs would allow. "Is it still illegal to kill your noncompliant children?" Misaki heard her mother mutter quietly under her breath and chose not to respond.

"Shoichiro will be walking with you, make sure he feels like a boy and doesn't get hurt alright?" her mother asked in a slightly louder voice.

"Of course," Misaki responded, wincing slightly when she received a light bop on her head.

"No more of that formal talk, the proper response is 'whatever', 'sure', or 'but mom~', do you understand?"

"Of course."

WHAP!

"Do. You. Understand."

"Whatever."

"Good girl," her mother praised with a grin as she grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the room and to her waiting brother outside. "Keep out of trouble, if someone jumps you aim for the gut of between the legs, don't eat berries you find on the road, if you find money on the road spend it immediately so that it can't be traced back to you… did I forget anything?" their mother rattled off giving them a questioning look.

"No ma'am," Mesaki responded.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T DROP THAT RIGHT NOW,"

"Bye mom," Shoichiro called as he grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged her down the road at a sprinting pace.

After they crossed two city limit signs Shoichiro slowed down to a walk.

"We could have been killed," Shoichiro stated after a few minutes of walking.

"Is that why we ran? No wonder you didn't get the letter of acceptance," Misaki joked lightly.

"I don't want a letter of acceptance, I want Ruri to accept me as her older brother," Shoichiro complained throwing his arms around Misaki's shoulders and letting out a small heartrending wail of agony.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as the path in front of them slimmed into a forest trail surrounded by thick underbrush on both sides.

"Is there another way around?" she asked.

"No, but with your skills and my ability to sprint we should be fine," Shoichiro affirmed with a small nod.

Nothing happened for a few minutes down the trail until the path went from dust to rock and movement became slightly more restricted. Misaki was honestly expecting an attack from either the trees or underbrush so she was more than slightly surprised when a rock fifteen feet from them moved and a man jumped out of the hole it was hiding from eyesight.

"Give us your money and turn back so we won't have to kill you," he stated. Why were lines like that so unoriginal, did all the thieves go to a boarding school where there was a textbook to memorize with lines like that or were they all just that stupid? Letting her knees unlock Misaki fell into a slight crouch and tensed her muscles for an attack. Around her ten men emerged from seemingly nowhere. None of them were very buff or attractive and most of them had scraggly beards and bloodshot eyes, they were however, to her surprise, coordinated with their strike patterns. Misaki was able to beat them with ease but hesitated before walking away from their unconscious forms.

Bending down she lifted the back of one man's shirt and paled at the small jar pouring out skulls instead of water burned into his back. She knew that symbol only instead of a slightly fat older man it had been on a semi attractive blonde male with green eyes.

"Mesaki?" Shoichiro asked quietly. Mesaki jumped as if shocked and yanked her hand away from the offending symbol.

"Did you say something?" she asked quickly as she stood and started putting as much distance between herself and what that symbol represented.

"Ah, I said we should get going…slow down," Shoichiro called as he ran after her and tried to match her long and quick stride.

"Why would we slow down if we need to get going?" Mesaki asked as she kept her pace.

"Because…we don't want you exhausted before you get to the camp," Shoichiro said in a slightly winded tone.

'Why would pirates be this far inland?' Mesaki asked herself silently as she exited the forest clearing and got her answer, the training camp was completely on fire and standing in the middle of the chaos was a blonde haired and green eyed man on a horse.

XxXxX

Mistakes? Questions? Comments? I love feedback so give me some.


End file.
